


Emergency Evaded

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 332: Emergency.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Emergency Evaded

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 332: Emergency.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Emergency Evaded

~

Harry emerged from the Floo so fast he skidded on the rug and almost went down. “Severus?” he shouted. “Where are you?” 

“Here!” 

Wand drawn, Harry sprinted for Severus’ greenhouse. Shoving open the door, he raced inside. “What’s the emergency—? Oh hell.” 

Severus, his robes ripped, suspended by vines, was struggling. “Excellent, you got my Patronus! Now get me down from here.” 

Harry smiled and, pocketing his wand, walked towards Severus. “I dunno. That position you’re in is quite…interesting.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Get me down _now_ , Potter.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “Oh, I think maybe we should chat first.” 

~

“You want to talk _right now_?” Severus started to struggle, but the vines simply tightened around him. As Harry watched, he saw one snake under his shirt. “Get me down and we can talk as long as you like!” 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, but you always say that and it never happens. This is our best chance, let’s not waste it.” 

“Waste it?” Severus huffed. “This is an emergency! While you stand there, I’m about to be violated by a plant!” 

Harry eyed the vine. “You know, you could be right, that vine looks…determined. We should be quick.” 

~

Severus growled, but the vine wasn’t letting him go. Sagging, he muttered, “Fine, say your piece before I require emergency surgery to remove this vine from my arse.” 

Harry cleared his throat, fighting a smirk. “As I’ve been trying to ask for weeks, Molly usually hosts Easter, but this year she’s not up for it, so she asked if we’d do it.”

“That’s what you’ve been hinting about all this time?” Severus subtly relaxed. “Of course we’ll do it. Now get me down.” 

“Okay.” Harry drew his wand, then paused. “Oh, and I’ve one other request.” 

“Yes?”

“Let’s get married.” 

~

Severus’ mouth dropped open, although he snapped it shut when one of the vine’s tendrils slithered towards his lips. “Excuse me?” he said through clenched teeth. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I think you heard me,” he said quietly. “We love each other, we spend every night and weekend together, we keep clothes at each other’s houses, you’re even my emergency contact at the Ministry. We need to make it official.” 

“You’re actually proposing to me while I’m strung up in vines?!” 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? At least this way you know I’m serious.” Dropping onto a knee, he smiled. “So?”

~

“Let me down and I’ll answer,” said Severus. 

Harry didn’t move. “You can get down anytime you like. You’re controlling the vines.” 

Eyes narrowed, Severus stared at Harry for a moment. He flicked his fingers, the vines lowering him onto the ground. “When did you realise it wasn’t a true emergency?” 

“The moment I saw you hanging there.” Harry’s smile faltered. “Although right now you’re leaving _me_ hanging—”

Kneeling down before Harry, Severus leaned forward, kissing him. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant. Now, I think I’ll need help getting up. Maybe some of your vines can—”

Severus snorted. 

~

That night, after they’d made love, Harry whispered, “So why _did_ you manufacture that fake emergency? All you had to do was call me.” 

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “It wasn’t a plan at first. I was planting potions ingredients and it occurred to me that if something happened, no one would find me for hours, and before I knew it, I decided to see how long it would take you to answer a plea for help.” 

“I hope you trust me now.” 

“I trusted you before.” 

Smiling, Harry kissed him. “Enough to let me plan our wedding?” 

“That’s…acceptable.” 

~

“It’s not traditional,” said Neville.

Harry patted his arm. “ _We’re_ not traditional, mate. Can you do it anyway?” 

Sighing, Neville said, “Sure, it’s your wedding.” 

When, hours later, Severus and Harry faced each other at their outdoor altar, a vine slithered down from the arch, wrapping itself first around Harry’s wrist and then Severus’. 

“What’s in Salazar’s name are you doing?” Severus hissed under his breath. 

Harry grinned. “Making sure you don’t get cold feet and run off on some imagined emergency.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “The only thing I’m imagining is spanking you later.”

Harry laughed. “I can’t wait.” 

~


End file.
